Zer0/ECHO Recorders
'Helmet data rec0rding' Poor Shmuck: "What the hell ARE you?" Zer0: "Why do you retreat? / Face your end honorably. / Make me work for it." Poor Shmuck: "Who sent you? His sister? His kids? Whatever they're offering, I'll quintuple it!" Zer0: "This is punishment / His murder will be avenged / And I will be paid." Poor Shmuck: "For god's sake, what do you want? Just TELL me what you want!" Zer0: "For you to fight back. / Bandits like you are easy --" Poor Shmuck: "What the hell ARE you?" Zer0: "...I want a challenge." 'Sawtooth Cauldron' ;Recording 1 Handsome Jack: "Talk to me Angel. I need a Vault Hunter, and I need 'em yesterday." Angel: "I've found someone with great potential. His name is Zero. Or at least, he's called that. No one knows his real name, and --" Handsome Jack: "-- No! No, no, no -- next! I hate those 'mysterious warrior' types. Nine times out of ten, there's nothing ACTUALLY special about them. Who else you got--" Angel: "-- Playing Zero surveillance footage." :Recording begins. Bandit: "Slag you, freak!" Bandit: "URK--" Zer0: "Leaves falling from trees / Snow drifting onto the ground / Life leaving your corpse." :Recording ends. Handsome Jack: "...Did that guy just speak in Haiku?" ;Recording 2 Handsome Jack: "So what's this Zero guy doing on Pandora in the first place?" Angel: "I dunno." Handsome Jack: "Angel, you've got a brain the size of a planet. Don't give me 'I dunno.'" Angel: "From what footage we have of him, I can't even tell if Zero's human or not." Handsome Jack: "W-w-what do you mean, not human? Is he a robot? An alien? What?" Angel: "I dunno." ;Recording 3 Angel: "Evidently, Zero has been on Pandora for a few weeks. I have satellite footage of him... conversing with the locals." Handsome Jack: "Roll it, Angel." :Recording begins. Zeke: "Hohohoho – look at this freak!" Bartender: "Shaddap, Zeke. Whaddaya want – ninja... guy?" Zer0: "I desire a challenge." Zeke: "Pahaha – by the way your fruity ass talks it sounds like you're PLENTY challenged! Ha!" Bartender: "Can it, Zeke! Sorry – I swear, it's impossible to keep that boy's mouth shut." Zer0: "You would consider it a challenge, then?" Bartender: "Uh, I guess –" Bartender: "HOLY – YOU CUT OFF HIS HEAD!" ;Recording 4 Bartender: "HOLY SKAGSUCK, you decaptitated Zeke! Why - why's your helmet say 'zero'?" Zer0: "He was no challenge. / My skills have not been tested. / I need something more." Bartender: "Uhm, uh - the - there are some pretty dangerous bandit clans --" Zer0: "No." Bartender: "The creatures around here are --" Zer0: "No." Bartender: "Uhm, the, uh... the Vault?" Zer0: "...Go on." Bartender: "Uh, alien power, lots of danger - a real challenge! Huge challenge!" Zer0: "This is intriguing. / The Vault, my masterpiece? / Challenge accepted." :Recording ends. Handsome Jack: "Well, when you're right, you're right, Angel. I think this Zero guy will do nicely." ru:Зер0#.D0.9F.D1.80.D0.B8.D0.BC.D0.B5.D1.87.D0.B0.D0.BD.D0.B8.D1.8F Category:Transcripts